


Remus lupin and the 5th floor flat

by RemusLupinInSkirts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bad Parent Lyall Lupin, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Homophobia, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusLupinInSkirts/pseuds/RemusLupinInSkirts
Summary: Remus needed to get out of that house, like, right now. He could now he was 18, which mean he has come into his inheritance from his mother. He can get away from his awful bigoted farther and this awful village. He can leave, never have any contact with anyone from there that he didn’t want to and make a life on his own. That is exactly what he is doing.Or-Remus is trans and is getting away from his bigoted farther. He is moving into his first flat and meets his neighbours; lily, James and Sirius. They all go to London university. Some angst, some fluff, some confessions and a whole lot of wolfstar and jily⚠️I do not support jkr’s transphobic viewsBut given that this is a story about remus lupin being Trans Maybe that was obvious⚠️There will be transphobia and homophobia in this
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Remus lupin and the 5th floor flat

**Author's Note:**

> I may not be trans myself (she/they pronouns pls) but I do experience homophobia (I’m bi) so I know transphobia and general homophobia ant exactly the same but I know what it feels like to be hated for something you can’t control
> 
> Pls stay safe out there, the world isn’t right yet, but hopefully that will change one day. 
> 
> ⚠️Transphobia coming up and swearing (idk if I need to tell you that or not but you have be warned) 
> 
> Thx, stay safe, el

September 2018-

It was moving day for Remus. Apparently, his mothers family had money- a lot of money- and no one had ever told him, so when he came into his inheritance it was a nice surprise to have enough money for a nice-ish central one-bedroom London flat near the university- which he also had enough money for. It hurt when he had woken up this morning and Lyall (his father) hadn’t even look at him. Don’t get him wrong he hated his farther, loads, with a burning passion, but it would have been to have a ‘stay safe’ or even a grunt of acknowledgement when Remus announce that he was leaving. Remus cannot worry about that now though he had to get his stuff up to his 5th-floor flat without a lift which seemed to be broken. Not a great start, but what did a few flights of stairs ever do to anyone?

‘So, first time using my key, to get into my building, to go to my, flat for the first time, to put my stuff into it. This is going to be brilliant.’ Remus thought to himself as he put the key into the main door of the apartment building. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. ‘Okay not the way I imagined the first step into the building would go’

“Oh my god mate, are you okay?” A person with messy hair exclaimed, offering a hand to Remus. 

“Oh… um yeah, I'm okay, thanks…uh sorry what’s your name?” Remus said taking the raven's hand.

“Potter, James potter-” 

“Don’t be an arse James.” a redhead said from behind said boy, “Hi I’m lily, she/her pronouns and this guy is James, he/him or they/them by the way. I swear he uses that James Bond line with every person he meets,” she said shaking her head, but still with a fond smile playing on her lips, James opened his mouth to say something but lily cut them off, “what about you?”

“Oh hi, I’m Remus he/him pronouns, thanks for asking about pronouns, haven’t had anyone ask in a long time.”

“Cool so are you ju-” 

“Are you guys coming or not, the shopping isn’t going to put itself away, is it?” Someone who came down the stairs to there left looking at their phone cut James off. 

“We will be there in a minute Siri, we are just talking to Remus.”

“Remus?” He questioned, then he looked up from the iPhone. He saw Remus and Remus saw him, “oh, Remus,” he said almost dazedly. There was a cough that came from James or lily and it snapped Remus and the darker haired person out of there thoughts. “Oh, um hi, I’m Sirius, I um, he/they.”

‘Tripping up over your words, you complete idiot Sirius black’ Sirius thought to himself.

“Hi, I’m Remus, he/him, also is that something all of you guys do? Saying pronouns when you introduce yourself I mean.”

“Oh yeah, it is. If you're going to be an arse about it then-” Sirius started.

“No, no,” Remus said quickly, “it's not that, it's just if you did it where I'm from you would probably be shunned by the town. I like that you guys do it, more people should do it, I do it when I can, I was just shocked, that’s all. Now I’m just rambling, so I’m going to stop now, sorry” 

James, Lily and Sirius all burst out laughing. 

“I like this guy,” said James, “we are keeping him, now what can we help you with? We will help you move in.” 

“You really don’t have to do that” Remus reasoned.

“Nonsense we like you, so we’re going to help,” Lily said.

“You don’t have to but I guess I could do with some help with boxes and stuff if that’s okay?”

“It’s fine Remus. We want to.” Said James, lily was nodding along, “right Sirius?”

“Oh um yeah, yes. I can help, I mean… shit. We can help you”, Sirius replied. 

“Well okay then, thanks. Do you want to come and grab some boxes from the van?”

“Sure! Come on boys” lily said walking out of the door. Remus following after. 

“What has got into you, Siri? Your never like this over guys” James said quietly after the other two left.

“I…I don’t know Jamie he’s so cute and adorable” Sirius blushed.

“Oh. My. God. He has gotten Mr.cool to blush”

“Shu’ up prongsy”

“Are you guys coming or not?” lily said sticking her head back through the door, “Remus is just getting all the boxes”

“Yeah, we are coming Evans. I was just talking to loverboy here” lily gave Sirius and James a weird look but didn’t mention the ‘lover boy’ comment. 

“Fuck off J” Sirius grumbled as he walked out the door.  
:*:  
After about an hour of moving Remus into his new flat, they discovered quite a bit about each other- 

1\. Remus and Lily are both going to London for English literature  
2\. Remus and James are both bisexual  
3\. Sirius is gay  
4\. Sirius is going to London for screen playwriting  
5\. James is studying maths at London  
6\. Their flats are across from each other  
7\. They are all in their first year  
8\. James, Lily and Sirius all went to Hogwarts boarding school together. (Remus was meant to, by his mother's wishes but his sorry excuse of a father didn’t let him. Remus didn’t tell the others this though)  
9\. They used to have a friend called Peter who was meant to be going here with them but he got arrested and his expectance to London was taken away because he was selling drugs and alcohol to underage kids in the back room of a shop called riddle’s. 

Remus was assured that they knew nothing about this and they haven’t talked to peter since the arrest, not that Remus was particularly worried- it was weird- they seemed like people he could trust that he had known them forever. He wasn’t ready to tell them he was trans yet, not that he was ashamed or anything like that, he just wasn’t ready yet. 

:*:  
After they had finished sorting out remus’ flat which only took an hour or so, he didn’t have many sentimental items with him so really it was just clothes, books and kitchen necessities given that the flat was already fully furnished- the amber-eyed boy was surprised when no one asked about why his parents weren’t helping him move in but he wasn’t displeased that no such inquiry was made- Remus was invited round for tea and some food. He had tried to say that he had already imposed enough on their day at this point but lily and James had insisted, Sirius didn’t have much to say about the matter but did nod along with his friends. 

Remus was passed a cup of tea with a splash of milk in it without sugar. He took note of how the others in the room took their own cups- James had a load of milk with a sprinkling of sugar and lily had the exact opposite of her partner’s. Sirius, however, had a load of sugar and no milk, which Remus had thought was a good representation of the grey-eyed boys' character, dark on the outside but actually, once you get to know him a bit he’s sweet.

They talked for an hour or so about nothing and also everything at the same time. They had just finished their third cup of tea when Remus had checked his watch. 

“Oh god, is it really 6 pm, you should have thrown me out, I never should have intruded in your flat this long sorry. Thanks for all the help guys but I should probably get going.” Remus said. 

“You know you are welcome any time Remus,” Lily said softly to her new friend. 

“Yup, it was a pleasure to have you here, you can stay longer if you wish, we don’t have much to do at the moment since the school doesn’t start till next week”

“I should be going anyway need to go to the shops and all, but I had a wonderful time with you all”

It was Sirius's turn to speak next, “You know remus, if you want to you, could give your number to m- us and we could hang out again.” Sirius smiled softly at the other boy, Remus smiled right back at him. 

“Yeah that would be good so I can contact you…” said Remus looking at Sirius, then turned to the others in the room, “guys just in case”

“Cool can you pass me your phone and I can put your number in mine,” James said, Remus looked a little disappointed while passing his phone to the raven-haired boy, James continued when he saw Remus face, “I will obviously text you Sirius and lily’s number later”

Remus’ eyes lit up at that, he knew he was being stupid, Sirius wouldn’t go out with someone like him, but a boy can dream. Right? 

:*:  
-October 2018- 

They had been at university for just over a month now. Remus and Lily were doing well in their course- English lit- helping each other along when they needed it. They had become fast friends since that first day in the building. Texting each other a lot and studying together just as much. They shared things in common but really those things didn’t matter they could talk to each other about anything. 

James and Remus were friends as well, not as close as Remus and lily but still enjoyed each other’s company. They would talk about some deep topics like the bi-phobia they had faced but also lighter things like who they were both obsessed with stranger things and the shinning. 

Sirius and Remus, it was weird they both wanted to be around each other, and sometimes would make sure they were alone together, but anytime they were alone together it would get awkward. Each of them is thinking they have an unrequited crush on the other, and neither of them knew how to act around there crush. 

Sirius didn’t do crushes he had more of a “relationships are the devil's work’ attitude but that didn’t stop him from wanting to; snuggle, watch movies and kiss the other boy knowing that it wasn’t going to lead anywhere more than one simple kiss. 

Remus did do crushes but he knew, or rather thought, that no one would ever like him back. The only proper relationship, ‘real’ meaning not asking a kid out on the playground in p2 and dating for a day, was a girl from his home town, Emmeline Vance. It didn’t end well. Well, that’s a bit of an understatement, see it was before he came out as trans, he thought he was a bisexual woman at this point, but through the two years they were dating, Remus discovered he was trans. When he came out a lot of bad things happened- 

Flashback- 2016- 

Remus was sitting in a seat in Emmeline’s room, she was on his lap. She went to take off his school tie and shirt. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist. 

“Delilah,” he cringed at that name, “what is wrong? don’t you want this? want this with me?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready” 

“Come on you will enjoy it, I Promise” she went for his shirt buttons again. 

“No, stop!” He pushed her off his lap, went to the window and threw it open. 

“What the fuck! Don’t you want this with me, is it me? I can do better” Emmeline said from behind Remus. 

“It’s not you, its me. Oh god, I can’t believe I just said that” Remus sighed, “look your great and everything-”

“Oh my god. You're breaking up with me-”

“I’m not breaking up with you, well not if you don’t mind what I’m about to say” Remus took a deep breath, “I…I think I am trans, I think I’m a guy…wait no scratch that, I know I’m trans and I know I’m a guy” he turned to look at her, she looked furious.

“There is no such thing as trans, you can’t just say you are something else, you are a girl, born one and will always be one.” 

“Shut up, I am a guy and there is such a thing because I am it.”

“Well, now you aren’t. you are just confused”

“Don’t tell me how to feel, but I guess if you feel that way then, I am breaking up with you”

“You are making a mistake Delilah, you're just confused and when you realise you are a girl and this is just a faze. I won't be here waiting for you.” 

“Well, why would I want a transphobic girlfriend anyway? We’re done and I’m leaving” Remus ran from the house, tears hitting his face as he did. He didn’t stop running, not until he reaches his only safe place. A sanctuary of sorts. He ran into the forest looking for his childhood den. It was hidden in plain sight. Really he was too big for it at this point, it didn’t stop him from going in. 

He sat there for hours, in that time he had read the Greek mythology book he got from his mum when he was younger, she had died when he was five, he looked for the story she always read Remus when he was younger, Remus and Romulus. He chose his new name, Remus. He may have had a horrible experience with the first person he came out too but he did find his new name. 

Back to the present- October 2018- 

Remus and Sirius were struggling to connect and it was killing Remus. Lily and Remus were studying in Remus's flat. 

“Hey Remus,” Lily said. 

“Mmhhh” 

“What do you think about Sirius?”

“I… wh… what do you mean Lil's?”

“Like do you think he’s cute and like, interesting?”

“Yeah he’s… nice”

“Just nice?”

“Well I guess he is… cute and um… sweet”

“Do you like him?”

“Yeah he’s my friend” 

“No, Remus do you like like him?” Lily rolled her eyes. 

“I um” Remus flushed and ducked his head, “oh god, yeah I like, like him.” 

“I knew it, James owes me 5 pounds”

“You bet on me?!”

“Oh yeah, we have bets on all our friends.” 

“You just said that so naturally, like its normal or something” Remus started laughing, lily soon joined in. 

They had just gotten back to work when there was a knock at the door. Lily got up to answer the door. 

“Hey Jamie, Siri.” 

“Hey, Lil's” Sirius and James chimed in unison. 

“Oh hey guys, didn’t know you guys were around today,” Remus said from his place at the table. 

“Did lily not tell you that we were just across the hall?” James replied. 

“She did not, lily?” 

“I just needed to… ask… Remus something without, some people here.” 

“Okay…ohhh… Cool, I hope his answer was satisfactory.” James inquired. 

“It will be for some people here.” Said lily. 

“Remus, do you have a clue about what this conversation is about,” Sirius said. 

“Not a clue.” Well, Remus did have some clue, just he wasn’t going to admit it was about the crush he was harbouring for the shorter man. 

Lily and James went into the kitchen to put on the kettle, lily and Remus's studying long forgotten. 

“So, hi,” Sirius said with a soft smile and a slight wave. 

“Hi,” Remus returned. 

“How are you doing?” Sirius said he was kicking himself for thinking of nothing better. 

“I’m good, you?” Remus questioned. 

“Good”

“Good, good” Remus. 

They stood there in the flat for a few minutes, stealing glances at each other and blushing. 

“Well, I… um… wanna sit down?”

“Oh um yeah, thanks” Sirius moved to the sofa and sat. 

“I’m just going to go check on, um, Lily and James,” Remus said and turn into the kitchen. 

“Give me my money right now, I win, I told you he liked him.” Lily hissed as Remus walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah well I need proo- hey Remus” 

“Remus, tell James what you told me about, well you know” lily addressed Remus but still looking at James. 

“Remus tell me this isn’t true, if it is you have lost me a fiver” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you James, bu-”

“Fucking hell you do like ‘im!”

“Say it any louder will you James?” Remus said aggravated. 

“Oh sorry Remus” 

“Pay up Jamesy boy”

“Fine” James said passing over a five-pound note to their girlfriend.

“So who else do you have bets on… like your other friends… like I dunno… like Sirius?”

“Oh we have bets on all our friends, that does include Sirius” 

“So um… what things do you bet on… like for someone like Sirius?” Remus questioned. 

“Oh lots of things,” the redhead said as she shared a knowing look with her other half.  
“Oh um… cool…. Tea?”

“Yeah please, we will be in the other room,” James said as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter I will try to update as soon as possible


End file.
